


Tears of Blood

by Emriel



Series: Jenova's Call [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: Cloud Strife is the chosen human sacrifice to the Vampire King, Sephiroth. Zack Fair is a pureblood vampire who volunteers to protect the child from their cruel king and it turns into a curious and sinful dance as Cloud falls in love. With both of them.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Jenova's Call [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561
Comments: 38
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be all smut but plot happened. I was just getting hit by the urge to write a vamp fic. I think I have to blame all the bloody Sephiroth and Cloud artworks I see regularly in twitter lol.

It was just another day in Nibelheim. People were rushing through the day. At this time of the year when the nights were long and they only had a piteous amount of sunlight, everyone was busy doing all that they could when the sun was still up.

Already, the few shops were closing down, and Cloud sighed, blowing into his hands as he shivered at the cold of the snow. Claudia, his mother, had asked him to buy a couple of things they needed to make it through the week. The less one had to leave the house, the better.

So he was hauling a small wooden cart behind him.

When he reached the local market, there was only a pitiful amount of food left.

The lady manning the counter was about to greet him, but instead sneered. “We’re not selling anymore. Go somewhere else.”

Cloud hadn’t even spoken yet. He resisted the urge to crinkle the chicken scratch writing he had on the paper.

“But there’s no one else who sells fish.”

“Fish is a luxury, boy. I’m not letting you touch my lot. The load it will do, bad luck I say. Scram. Go bother someone else.” And she took one of the fly swatters, and started waving him away.

Cloud bit his lip, and bowed instead. Muttering his apologies just like he was told.

The Nibelheim village was a rural village, and not a lot of people were educated. It was only lately when the Shinra had introduced the Mako Reactors that teachers had been sent from the capital of Midgar.

But this was only a couple of years ago. The older people were set in their ways, all of them rather superstitious. With the color of their hair, no one liked to deal with them. And anything unusual was almost associated with bad luck.

Most of the townspeople had accused Claudia of witchcraft, and they had not done anything wrong. Except, bad things had continued to happen when they arrived at the village and they just wanted someone to blame.

It was something Cloud was used to already, after having put up with it for so long. He was twelve years old and he knew better than to argue with someone he honestly thought was stupid.

And so, making a mental apology to his mother, Cloud skipped the fish.

Walking a few paces, he found himself in front of the butcher.

“Can I get six pounds of beef?”

“Which one?”

Cloud’s mouth watered at the ribs, but chose instead the cheaper cut.

“This one.”

And the man took away the sign that displayed how much Gil he had to pay.

“It’s three hundred.”

“But, awhile ago, it said two hundred ten.”

The man stood up to his full height, “Three hundred or nothing.”

Cloud knew this would happen. Claudia could talk her way out of this but he was a kid and the last time he argued, someone punched his face. It was getting annoying. “Fine.”

He paid up.

And his drawstring pouch was so much lighter.

Vegetables and fruits came next.

His mother and him subsisted on potatoes and carrots because they were the cheapest. And pretty soon, he filled up his cart with enough food, _he hoped_.

Cloud sighed. If only his mother wasn’t sick. She’d fallen ill from her last job. She made some money out of doing odd jobs in town, cleaning households, drying food, hunting, and the last one had her working out in the cold.

But because his mother was sick, he had to hurry and couldn’t afford to look around. The Market was closing, and Cloud looked at the clock in the middle, and it said it’s two hours past noon.

His footsteps quickened.

Already, he could see people boarding up their windows and shutting their doors.

He could count how many people were out in the streets with one hand.

Soon enough, he heard the bells ringing.

It meant sunset was there and the sky would be plunged in darkness soon.

So Cloud started walking faster. It didn’t take long to leave the outskirts and get back to the main part of the village. Cloud was soon in front of his house, kicking his boots against the wall and hoping to get the snow off. He then filched out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Inside it was warmer but not by much.

He took off his boots just at the entrance just behind the door. He then pulled in the cart behind him, letting the snow melt on the rug and carefully started locking the bolts. He tiptoed for the highest one and sighed. Then he removed the scarf, the thick woolen coat, and he carried the purchases at the kitchen.

Cloud washed his hands and thanked Gaia the water hasn’t frozen over.

He then started inspecting the windows, ensuring it completely blocked off the light. Then he turned towards his mother.

He rushed towards the bed and checked his mother’s temperature.

“Cloud.”

Claudia’s voice was weak. And she started coughing the moment she said his name.

“Water?”

Cloud took the pitcher by the bedside table and poured his mother a fresh glass of water.

The porridge was half eaten beside it.

“Were you able to buy everything?”

“Just not the fish.”

“Why? Old lady doesn’t want to sell again?”

“Yeah. You know how it is. Sam wasn’t there today, so she was the only one selling.”

Claudia crinkled a smile. “That’s alright. At least we have food.”

“Do you want me to get you another bowl of porridge? I’ll heat it up while I prepare dinner.”

Claudia almost teared up, “Yes, Cloud.”

Claudia turned away and coughed again.

* * *

There was a storm, not that Cloud could see it, but he could tell with the way the wind was howling and how the windows and the door would rattle.

At night, they didn’t have a candle open, in fear that _they_ would come.

The only thing he dared have was the coal in the fireplace which had a metal door his mother had installed herself. Their house didn’t come equipped with heaters because they couldn’t afford it. Too poor.

And it has never bothered the vampires in the village.

So long as he kept the windows and the door shut. Only the smoke gave away the sign that someone lived there.

But it was better than risking his mother get worse from the cold.

Shinra was both a blessing and curse. The empire was run by monsters. Vampires. And at night, they owned the continent.

They were lead by the Ancient Purebloods, noble vampires who have decided to break their vow of hiding because they wanted to taste _freedom_ as well.

When the vampires resurfaced, they began hunting humans down like prey. Many people were enslaved like livestock until a deal was made.

That humans would willingly surrender their blood and would allow vampires to roam the night while humans were allowed to have their freedom during the day – ensuring less bloodshed on both sides.

While many people protested, the vampires allied themselves with the strongest human military power, Shinra, who in turn got converted into vampires as well.

Nibelheim was one of the many villages that surrendered to their rule, but there were many conditions.

If anyone valued their lives, the vampires that roamed their streets must **_never_ **see them walking around, because they would be considered prey for the younger ones who could not control their hunger.

Vampires were not allowed entry to any closed dwelling, but this did not mean that everyone was safe because if they wished to burn the building down, they could do that too, and to avoid this, the villagers have adopted a blackout where when the sun sets, no one was allowed to use anything that could emit light.

For a long time, this kept the village safe. But every year, they ask for a sacrifice from the village. These were people who were treated as cattle. As if it was not enough that the adults were required to give their blood because the Vampire’s growing population demanded near constant supply.

Most vampires still preferred to consume blood from a live human being, and the delicacy was reserved to the aristocracy.

There were many people who hated them, Cloud just wished he could go back to times when it was alright.

It was past midnight when Cloud was just shoveling more coal into the fireplace that he heard several knocks on their door.

“Open up!”

Cloud shivered.

This has not happened before.

But Claudia was still asleep, and she was in no position to defend either of them.

She told him never to open the doors for strangers. Especially dead in the night.

“Open the door or we’ll break it.”

Cloud summoned his courage.

He found himself looking through the small peep hole and saw black cloaked _vampires_.

He stifled a gasp at this. Then, looking around, he saw the rest of the villagers carrying pitchforks, rifles, and the lights were all open.

Even the streetlamps.

Everyone was out of their homes, and they were waiting just outside the courtyard in front of their house.

Cloud felt his heart beat painfully at his chest.

“What’s the meaning of this, Mayor?”

“Cloud. Is that you? We need you to open the door.”

“No. No. I won’t let you…”

Cloud said, out of defensiveness.

And the Mayor growled and someone handed him a torch and Cloud could see his glowering face, and beside him was Tifa who was crying.

“It’s time for the sacrifice. The Village has decided it’s you and your mother.”

“What?! We haven’t volunteered for this. I know you hate us, but this isn’t right.”

Cloud stepped away from the door as the Mayor kicked it with his boots.

“You can’t keep them waiting and if you don’t come willingly, I’m afraid we’re breaking your door.”

“You only need one right? Why do you want my mother as well? Can’t you just take me?”

Cloud watched as one of the cloaked _vampires_ removed their hood.

Sky blue eyes looked back at him. It belonged to a handsome man with dark hair.

“Cloud? If you come with us, no one will get hurt. You’re right, there is no need to give us two offerings when we only need one. Invite us in. We won’t harm either of you and take my word for it, if _they do_ so much as touch a hair on your mother’s head, they will suffer.”

The vampire smiled, in a way that would have been reassuring had it not been for his fangs.

Cloud felt his breath catch in his throat.

He knew he could not risk bloodshed just because. It was unfair. But maybe this wasn’t a bad way to go. Saving his mother. Making sure the villagers don’t touch her…

Vampires were known to keep their word.

Cloud reached upwards at the bolt.

“Cloud. What are you doing?” It was Claudia and she was trying to get up from bed.

“Stay in bed, ma. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” But Claudia slipped down on the floor.

“Mom!”

“Cloud. Open the door. I’m begging you.” It was the mayor again.

And Cloud looked at his mother.

And he swallowed the bile that came up.

He was trembling when he started unlocking the bolts one by one. All seven of them.

“You can come in.”

And he twisted the door knob open.

* * *

“What a small human.”

That was the first thing the blue eyed vampire said, and there was a hand ruffling his hair.

He strolled in, his cloak fluttering behind him.

Before Cloud could blink, the vampire was beside his mother.

Cloud was frozen, wondering if the vampire would drain his mother dry.

But he said no harm would come to her.

The vampire merely picked her up from the floor and placed her back on the bed.

Claudia was struggling but soon fell asleep.

“I healed her and made her sleep. When she wakes up tomorrow morning, she’ll be fine.”

The rest of the vampires came inside.

The black haired vampire moved again and it was a blur until Cloud saw the vampire appear in front of him, squatting down to his height.

“Sephiroth won’t like that you’re so young… but our king was particular about _this_ village and about you. Something about _mother_ saying this is where we should find _you_.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you, kiddo.”

Cloud stepped back when the man smiled. The sight of the sharp fangs was always too much. He’d had nightmares of being bitten down in the past.

“I’m Zack. Nice to meet you.”

The man extended his hand.

And Cloud stared at it before raising a trembling hand to shake it.

“Cute.”

Cloud blushed despite everything.

“I’m not cute.”

Zack smirked, “Keep saying that or I’ll eat you.”

Cloud gasped.

“That’s a joke. A bad joke… You must be scared. Don’t worry. Nothing will happen until I deliver you to his highness. I know this might be sudden, but tonight, I’m afraid we’re taking you away from this place. You will never return. But I’ll allow you to bring a few belongings with you. That’s all I can do really.”

Zack stood up, and immediately the man’s stance changed, a more bestial almost callous look replaced the friendly face.

“You, get his stuff.”

The other vampire bowed.

And the rest stood at attention by the door.

“One of you stay behind and watch over his mother. I want to make sure she stays safe from the village.”

Then it was back to the friendly smile as Zack turned to look at him, “Cloud, go with him and tell him what you want to bring with you.”

Cloud was pushed towards the other vampire who bowed at him.

“I.”

It was too sudden. He was looking all around the room and wondered what he could bring with him.

But he couldn’t think.

Cloud found himself crying. He wished he could bring his mother with him, but he knew that was being selfish. It’s not possible.

He knew what happened to sacrifices. They were turned into livestock until they died. All his life, a vampire would suck his blood until he lost too much of it and died. They rarely lived long enough to reach their thirties. So he could expect to live that long if he was lucky.

“Hey.”

There was a hand on Cloud’s head and it was cold.

Then the Zack smiled worriedly. Zack took off his cloak and wrapped it around Cloud.

“It’s going to be alright.”

Cloud trembled and asked, “How do you know that? It’s never going to be alright. I’m never going to see mother again…”

“I know. But this place is hell for you, isn’t it? Where we’re going is much better. I promise. I’ll protect you,” Zack frowned when Cloud continued crying.

The man sighed.

And Cloud whimpered when Zack carried him.

“Relax.”

And Cloud felt the tension melting away until all that was left was a jelly like feeling in his bones. He slumped against the vampire, utterly defenseless.

Zack’s pupils were glowing, eerily against the dark. And Cloud was staring back at it, dazed.

“There we go. Now, tell me, what do you want to bring with you?”

And Cloud pointed at things, unable to even speak, drunk from the feeling of the vampire’s thrall.

* * *

The ride was miserable and it made Cloud feel nauseous. They rode a black car with dark shades. A human drove it and Zack sat at the back seat with Cloud’s head on his lap. Soon after Zack realized he was going to start vomiting, the vampire demanded he use him as a pillow.

“What do you know of Vampire Royalty and sacrifices, Cloud?”

Cloud just groaned.

“Wait, let me numb you down. It should help with the pain.”

Cloud groaned, “Please?”

Zack seemed to have understood him and the urge to vomit went away, but so did the rest of feeling on his body.

He felt like he was floating again.

It was a weird feeling, Cloud thought.

“So, going back to my question…”

Cloud looked up at the vampire and wondered why he was being so friendly.

“…I know sacrifices are like farm animals. Only their blood is extracted daily until they die. That’s what they told me.”

“What? No… I mean for some, yes… but in most cases, we actually _treasure_ sacrifices.”

Cloud scoffed at this.

“It still doesn’t change the fact that you’re evil.”

“Evil? Me? Hardly. Where I’m from, they call me a hero… but wow. I’ve killed for less. You’re a cheeky one, aren’t you?”

Cloud pursed his lips. “I’m dying soon anyway.”

Zack laughed at this as if Cloud said something particularly funny and he retorted, “No you’re not… I just told you. Your kind has it all wrong. We vampires, don’t treat humans the way we do because we want to. Humans are violent creatures that have hunted us for many _many_ years and that’s why… you make such terrible rumors… but I promise you Cloud, it’s not _so_ bad. Sephiroth is a piece of work, but he’ll treasure you after all… you’re his chosen sacrifice.”

“I don’t get what you’re saying at all.”

Zack sighed.

Cloud heard him mutter something that suspiciously sounded like. _Easier if he’d been turned._

He frowned.

“Turned?”

“Never mind that, I’ll tell you about your role. You’re to serve as our king’s companion. The last one _died_ and it’s been a millennia since Sephiroth has thought of taking another. You’re right that sacrifices are required to share their blood, but we’re not so barbaric as to demand so much of it until you’re dry and die from blood loss. If anything, you’ll be treated like a pampered pet. You’ll lose some freedom, but you’ll live the life of luxury. Something like that.”

Cloud blinked at the terms. Pet.

He knew Vampires considered them as lower life forms but this was a blow.

“Sephiroth can be harsh but if you obey him, he’ll spoil you rotten.”

Cloud sighed, “So is this Sephiroth… going to be my owner, from now on?”

“Something like that, Cloud.”

Cloud tried to wrap his mind around that. From that night on, his freedom was over.

* * *

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence.

They took short breaks in the night where Cloud watched Zack work up sweat by sparring with his fellow vampires.

Zack would take off his top, and his muscles would bulge. He’ll take out the sword from the trunk of the car and Cloud could swear the sword was heavy, he even tried to lift it but couldn’t make it budge.

But Zack would swing it around as if it hardly weighed like anything. Despite feeling afraid of the other Vampires, Cloud watched Zack fight with awe.

He’d only heard rumors of how powerful vampires were, but seeing it in action, watching tree trunks fall by the dozen with one swing of a sword, seeing it cut through boulders, and watching Zack defeat his men, all thirteen of them with relative ease got him excited.

And amazed. And before he knew it he was clapping.

And Zack would flash him a cheeky grin. Ruffling his hair.

Sometimes they would be ambushed while camping, and they would hunt down _monsters_ , even dragons. Even when he was shaking inside the car, the human driver assured him and said, “Zack is one of the most powerful Vampires from Midgar. Since he is escorting us, you have nothing to fear, Cloud.”

“Really?”

“Yes… I’m Cid by the way.”

And Cid snuck him a piece of candy. “I have more if you ever need it. It’ll help with your motion sickness.”

“Thanks mister.”

And just like that monsters fell away and Zack would wipe his sword, and Cloud would feel utterly flummoxed that he was still so clean after roughing up monsters, and would offer his lap as a pillow again.

“What? Do I have something on my face, Cloud?”

And Cloud was looking at the cut on Zack’s cheek that was healing itself at an extraordinary rate. “No… just… blood.”

“Ah. Where? You think you can wipe it off?”

And Cloud did so with Zack’s cloak that he still used as a blanket.

“Thanks.”

After some time, when the car started moving, Cloud said, “You’re so strong… why are you so strong?”

“Aside from being a vampire? It’s… a lot of hard work. A lot of hard won battles. You’re strong too, Cloud.”

“Me? But I can hardly lift your sword.”

Zack grinned, “Nah. I meant… in another way. You were very brave, offering yourself instead of your mother. I mean, at the end of the day we were after you, but I like that kind of thing. You’re a sweet kid.”

Cloud blushed at this, and that was when Zack began popping bones as he stretched his arms. Then the vampire opened a compartment from the middle section of the car, taking a blood bag and popping the cap off. Drinking blood.

And Cloud was reminded once again that he was out of his depth, that he was travelling with someone that looked _friendly_ but was still a beast wearing a human like skin.

Where they were, it had already stopped snowing. Gone were the pine trees from the mountain.

And it was all flat land from there on, with some rolling hills.

Cloud was starting to miss the frigid cold. The last trace of home was in the dead trees that have lost their leaves to winter.

* * *

Their entourage stopped at Costa Del Sol. Just around a beach, Cloud was offered a glass of watermelon juice as Zack asked Cloud a random question, “Do you think you can survive travel by ship, Cloud?”

And Cloud felt queasy. He imagined a rocking boat and shook his head hurriedly.

“Of course. So we’ll take the highway. No problem.”

They stayed in a hotel and Cloud was given a room with Zack who had him shower.

When he returned to the room, there was a white dress waiting for him. Underneath it were white shorts.

“Sacrifices typically wear white. So the clothes you were wearing had to go.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re human.” Zack scratched his head and sighed.

Cloud had his mouth parted. But he couldn’t argue with how Zack looked so guilty already.

But it was just a piece of cloth. And it felt soft. Looked expensive.

Cloud took the offered clothing and went back to the bathroom changing into it. Once he got out, Cloud asked shyly, “Zack?... why do I have to wear white?”

“It’s like marriage after all. You know. Humans have the same concept. Females wear white wedding dresses. Vampires have their humans wear white too. You know, just to symbolize purity and all… only difference is, you have to wear it forever.” Zack sat at the bed and patted beside him.

Cloud sat gingerly, knowing that the man wouldn’t harm him now that they’ve been travelling for awhile and he hasn’t been _killed_ or bitten yet.

“You’re still young, but I guess I should let you know one of the many rules. Since you’re signing off your freedom and all that, that means you also can’t pursue relationships. Vampires often take _virgin_ sacrifices for a reason. Something about the blood of an unmated human tasting better. And it also makes it better to groom them into better companions… It’s like preparing wine, I’d say. We would have you eat certain food, keep your body healthy, exercising, and all that – to maintain a certain flavor of your blood.”

Cloud pursed his lips, “Huh… so it really is like raising a farm animal.”

“No, Cloud. Farm animals are kept in cages. You humans do a much worse job with your food. You slaughter them by the thousands, millions. We… let you roam free. You’ll have certain liberties. Maybe one day, Sephiroth might even grant you complete freedom, but that really depends on him. But your primary responsibility is to keep your blood tasting really good, so anything that might make you sick can be a problem.”

“I wonder what my blood tastes like.”

“Positively divine, I bet.”

Cloud pulled his knees to himself and wrapped his arms around it, shivering. He looked up at Zack’s blue eyes.

“You can tell?”

“Yes. Your scent alone drives my men wild. That’s why you’re staying with me. They can’t handle your call. Your blood is one of the most _delicate_ luxuries I’ve ever had the pleasure of smelling, and I’m sure it will _taste even_ better.”

Cloud frowned. And looked down.

“If I taste that good… why haven’t you bitten me yet? That’s what vampires do, right? But you’re just kind and friendly to me.”

Zack laughed, “That’s because I don’t see you as food, Cloud. We’re going to be friends, for a long time and I don’t think biting you would be a good idea…”

“Why?”

“Because you belong to Sephiroth. And Sephiroth is our king.”

Cloud didn’t get the logic. It was as if Zack was purposely hiding things from him. It was fine by him if Zack didn’t want to drink his blood. It was great but then he was still curious.

“Do you want to have a taste? I don’t think my blood is that precious. It’s the least I can do to repay you. You’ve been kind and I don’t think you had to be.”

Cloud offered his wrist. Zack visibly recoiled and groaned at this, “Don’t. Cloud. Don’t tempt me. You don’t know how tempting it would be to sink my fangs down your little throat but Sephiroth would kill me. It’s not for me to taste. Maybe, one day. But not now.”

And Cloud could see veins along the man’s jaw, as Zack strained not to open his mouth.

“I’ll leave you here for a moment, okay?”

There was a hand on Cloud’s hair, ruffling it.

And then the door closed shut.

But Cloud could hear them.

Because the room was so silent and only the hum of air conditioning could be heard.

“Master, if the human is testing your patience, you can cast a sleep spell. The trip will be much faster if we don’t take these stops for him.”

“Silence.”

And Cloud could feel the walls shudder as something hit it with so much force. He whimpered and ducked his head by reflex.

“Forgive me.”

And the voices got muffled as he heard them stepping away from the hotel room.

Cloud looked at his teddy bear that was set on the bed. He picked it up and crawled underneath the covers, trying his very best to sleep.

* * *

Then, they spent the next moment crossing the ocean. A long bridge spanning for miles.

“We could have taken a ship, but seeing how badly you react to car rides alone, I told them we’ll go through _land_ like you preferred.”

Cloud still didn’t know why Zack was being so giving.

“Have you ever seen the ocean before, Cloud?”

Zack combed his fingers on his hair.

“No. In Nibelheim we only had streams and waterfalls.”

“Do you like it?”

“It looks scary. Like it’s never going to end. I… I don’t know how to swim.”

Zack laughed at this, “I’m pretty good at swimming. What about I put you to sleep? When you wake up wake up we’ll be near Midgar.”

Cloud nodded with a little hesitation.

He’d seen enough of the sunset and yes it was pretty against the water but sleep sounded good.

* * *

The world outside the window changed in different colors. The sky was an interesting shade of pink. Throughout their travels, he’d seen the clouds turn interesting shades of black, purple, white, grey and against the ever changing sky, he wondered if there was anything else that could surprise him.

“You like the color?”

Cloud nodded.

“It means the sky is dirty.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’m not kidding. It’s mostly from humans and their machines.”

“Do you hate humans too, Zack?”

“No. Not in the way most of us do. After all, we need your blood. By that alone, I should like you guys… however, I don’t like some of the things you humans do.”

“Like?”

“Polluting the world. Dumping your trash everywhere and anywhere. Killing each other. Stuff like that.”

“I see.”

“Midgar isn’t the cleanest, but at least it’s not the dirtiest. The sky is a weird green at night because of all the Mako Reactors. But you’ll get used to it pretty soon.”

“A green sky?”

“Yeah. During the day it’s blue like everywhere else, but at night, the lights from the city reflect and it turns everything green. You’ll see it soon.”

Cloud didn’t really understand why Zack continued to chat him up. But it was nice. It helped calm him down.

He still didn’t know what to expect.

He dreaded meeting Sephiroth.

“How far are we from Midgar?”

“Oh we’re near. We just have to cross the wastelands and we’ll arrive there in no time. Right now we’re at Healen lodge, so maybe half an hour at best?”

Cloud pursed his lips.

“I thought vampires had wings and that you can fly. Why not just use that to carry me? I’m starting to hate cars.”

“Hey, I heard that.”

“Uhhh. Sorry, Cid.”

Zack grinned, “What’s this Cloud? Befriending our driver without my knowledge. How could you?”

“Zack, Stop it. And you haven’t answered my question.”

“Right.” Zack nodded absently and the man poked Cloud’s cheek. Cloud reacted by turning his head the opposite way until Zack began comfortably running his fingers on his hair.

“While that’s true, flying isn’t a very good experience for humans”

Cloud wondered why. He stretched his legs and his bare feet reached the car door, and he tapped against it.

“I’ve tried it once with a human, but humans are generally very weak and travelling faster than sound normally shatters your bodies. Your bones break. Your organs break. And you have no way to repair them unlike us. Magic can only do so much.”

“You can’t go slower?”

“I can, but that’d be stupid though. If I’m flying, I gotta go fast.”

Cloud pursed his lips again. “Hmmn.”

“We see things slower than you humans do. And even now, conversing with you like this is a conscious effort on my part to be gentle and _slow_.”

Cloud wondered what it was like. How it all worked… that even the perception of time was different.

“I wonder what it’s like, to be like you?”

“Oh… as a half pureblood, I am stronger than most of my kin. I can do stupid stuff like… Carry a building? I can juggle two cars with one hand. I can hold my breath for hours. Vampires still need to breathe, but since we’re mostly undead… almost nothing can defeat us. If at least one part of me survives, my body can revive itself. It can be troubling for some of us who want to die, and those who do are just put to cold sleep.”

“Does it bother you that… you can’t die?”

“No, silly. I like being alive and this just means I can do crazy things without caring about my body because I’m strong.”

“What about the Sun? Vampires can’t tolerate the sun right?”

“The sun is bothersome, but if I have to, it shouldn’t hurt me. My brethren aren’t so lucky though. Ah, look, see there, that’s the capital.”

Midgar loomed in the distance, and at the center of the floating city was a castle.

The city felt oppressive. And the green domes that lit the top looked menacing.

The gates of the city opened. There were high walls all around. “Why are the walls so high?”

“Vampires hate the sun, like you said. Those who live underneath the plate are the younger ones, and the weaker vampires who cannot tolerate being above ground. This way, even during the day, they can move. Those above are mostly pureblood vampires, and some _humans_.”

“Do you like Midgar?”

Zack shook his head slowly.

“Why?”

“There’s too many of us here. In the old times, we each had a coven and territories were spread out but when Sephiroth came to power, he demanded change and gathered our forces in one spot. It’s nice, but it can also be rowdy.”

“How come?”

“Fights. Nasty ones. It happens all the time. There’s a hierarchy in place, and the younger ones always like to challenge us, and we have to beat them down. Stuff like that. It’s nothing to concern yourself with, child.”

 _Child_.

Cloud looked up at Zack’s blue eyes.

“How old are you?”

“Now that’s not a polite thing to ask, is it?”

“But… I want to know? No?”

Zack laughed and pinched his cheeks.

“You’re adorable. Stop making that face. Stop pouting Cloud.”

And Cloud pouted even more.

“Fine. I’ve lost track… But I’m probably older than five centuries old. Everyone still calls me _kid though_ so I know the feeling. The others are way older but in human terms, I’m ancient. And you’re what, twelve?”

Cloud twisted his face away.

“I’m still growing.”

“Yeah. Are you still upset about being called small? But you are, aren’t you? You’re this tiny little thing. Ahah! I know what you remind me of now, a chocobo chick!”

Cloud sat up from Zack’s lap, elbowed the vampire and glared.

“I know.”

Zack raised both hands in a gesture of surrender.

“You better not meet Genesis then, he’ll enjoy picking on you like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Genesis?”

“Another General,” Zack put his arms behind his head and stretched his legs. The man yawned and mumbled, “You’ll meet everyone soon enough.”

Cloud saw Zack close his eyes and Cloud was a little bothered that he lost his vampire pillow, but instead he looked out.

There were so many black robed people. Zack had mentioned it was because black absorbed the heat of the sun but deflected the harmful rays, which is why majority of them liked to wear it. It also made a big distinction between the two species.

The Vampires wore dark clothing while humans wore white or light colored clothing. The dark clothing made it difficult for non vampires to see them in the dark so it was good for hunting.

Cloud observed the line of shops. How majority of it sold blood, humans, weapons and vehicles. There were hospitals, and groceries. The rest were high rise buildings that had all the windows closed.

Some of the humans that were in the streets were in chains and wore almost skimpy clothing, showing too much skin, while others wore dresses and finer clothes. He didn’t really want to ask why because Zack had his eyes closed.

It was a strange sight to see a city so alive so close to night time. Midgar never sleeps.

The car sped past the streets and entered a highway that circled around Midgar, going higher and higher to the upper plate and before long they arrived at the castle gates.

Guards were armed with rifles, and wore porcelain masks.

The white gates were raised and they pulled over before the entrance next to a fountain of a winged lady. Cloud looked down and saw the name JENOVA etched at the bottom.

Red carpet went up the steps.

They left the car and an attendant placed Cloud’s belongings in a bag.

“Don’t worry about that now, they’ll deliver it to your room after the ceremony.”

“Ceremony?”

“Ah. For your acceptance as a sacrifice. It’s a brief one. Sephiroth might want to inspect you, but I doubt he’ll do anything else.”

Cloud stared at Zack blankly.

“Ah… haha… I should have known you really don’t know. Um… think of it as a medical exam. Just a public one. It’s just tradition. At this point it’s something I wish they should stop doing because I know it’s embarrassing to humans but… others still insist. Come on.”

Cloud was so confused. He looked up at the tall steps and made a move to start climbing but Zack pulled him back.

“I’ll have to carry you there. You’ll get tired if you walk all these steps.”

* * *

Before long, they entered a chamber.

It was a grand chamber with torch lights that glowed green on all sides.

The windows were decorated with artful stained glass depictions of _vampires_.

It was so silent that the only sound was Zack’s boots which echoed at every step it made.

The vampires that were kneeling turned to look at them, and even then, no one dared to strike up a conversation.

Zack brought him down from his arms and Cloud found his bare feet touching the red carpet that led to the the dais.

All the vampires were kneeling before a beautiful figure. And Cloud’s breath got caught in his throat as he stared at the impossibly beautiful man. He wore black leather. And had his front carelessly open. There was no crown upon the man’s head, but it was obvious… he was the king.

Cloud had known at some point that Zack was pretty, in a wild way, and his blue eyes were mesmerizing.

But the man on the throne was something else…

He had long white silky hair and on his side was a long sword.

Everyone was silent as Zack urged him to walk, towards this Man… _._

Cloud knew Zack kept mentioning Sephiroth was their king but it didn’t fully register in his head what this truly meant.

He was scared.

And he didn’t know what to do.

Or feel.

He was trembling when he was finally before the King and the piercing stare of the cold green eyes rooted him to the spot.

“Come closer.”

Sephiroth spoke.

And it was dark. Baritone. Sensual.

Cloud shivered but moved to follow.

Sephiroth smiled, turning to his companion, “Zack, you have done well. Kneel with the others.”

And Cloud looked behind as Zack knelt at the empty spot at the front row.

Sephiroth stood. “I have waited for this for a long time. Are you ready to become mine, child?”

Cloud knew there was no other way but to say yes. He wasn’t ready, because everything felt too sudden. Everything felt unreal. Like he was stuck in a dream.

“Yes.”

“Then undress for me. I wish to inspect your body.”

Cloud looked at Sephiroth then back at the silent vampires. Zack had warned him of this but it didn’t click back then.

“Well?”

Sephiroth stood from the throne and there was malice in his tone when he said, “Perhaps you do not wish for me to see your body. Are you hiding something?”

And the man leant against the knuckle of his hand, bored, and yet Cloud knew Sephiroth would not hesitate to cut him down if he protested. Something about the cruel gaze of his eyes.

“I’m not hiding anything… I’ll do it.”

Zack’s cloak fell down to the floor.

Cloud didn’t understand why he was doing this.

Why he had to be naked.

Why?

But maybe this was part of the ceremony. No one told him he had to strip. In front of everyone.

But he did it because he knew this was how animals were treated.

He held his tears as he took off his white dress leaving him in nothing but his briefs.

And he removed that too, letting it pool underneath him.

Sephiroth circled him, smiling as he did so.

Then, a finger pressed against a sore spot.

“Someone hurt you. Who?”

Cloud couldn’t speak.

And Sephiroth’s hands touched the bruises and every time… he winced.

The man’s finger raised his chin, “Who? Tell me, child.”

Cloud couldn’t speak. He knew if he did. If he did… someone would die.

“Look into my eyes.”

And Cloud had the sudden urge to do just that. He was looking straight at the cat like green.

Cloud gasped as he felt his memories coming up one by one.

The villagers throwing rocks at him.

Slamming doors at his fingers.

The kids calling him names, slurs, and the teachers taking their sweet time in their punishments.

Before long, Cloud was pressed against the man. His cheeks were wet.

“Your own people hurt you. I dislike it when vile humans touch my possessions. They should have known of my request for you to be unmarred… Your village will burn.”

Cloud blinked, and struggled away from the man, “My mother… please spare her.”

“Your mother failed to protect you, and this is a crime she’s guilty of. For that too, she should die.”

“No. Please. You don’t understand. She was trying her best. Please. Don’t kill her.”

Sephiroth looked into his eyes, and Cloud winced when fingers smoothed away the tears.

“What would you give to spare her?”

“Anything,” Cloud whispered.

Sephiroth smirked, and the man crooned, “Anything is a high price to pay. You should not say those words lightly. Very well, I will spare your mother.”

Cloud almost wanted to say thank you, but he was too scared.

“Now. Let me have a taste.”

Sephiroth motioned with his fingers to come forward as he sat on the throne, spreading his legs and Cloud followed like a puppet, pressing his naked body against the Vampire King.

The man’s fangs lengthened, and lips pressed against his pale neck.

Cloud whimpered as the sharp points of the fangs pressed down.

It hurt. At first.

Until he was flooded with something that felt like a drug.

He collapsed.

And he was pulled closer towards the man.

He sobbed as he felt delicious pleasure.

It felt like he was underwater. His fingers curled as he moaned silently, gasping.

“Delicious.”

And there was another bite. Cloud winced as the fangs sank into his neck once again. His vision blurred as gasped at the flood of pleasure and pain.

The vampires began clapping.

“Such a pure taste… definitely the finest I’ve ever had. Mother was right in choosing you.”

And something warm was enveloping him all around even as his body grew colder.

“Mother?” Cloud asked.

And Sephiroth smirked, licking his lips. The Vampire King was licking his neck clean, slowly, and the pain stopped.

He must have blacked out because the next thing he knew he was sitting on the man’s lap.

There was a click in place and Cloud felt a black collar around his neck.

It fit him perfectly.

“You belong to me now, Cloud Strife. For all eternity.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack takes Cloud around Midgar. Sephiroth begins training Cloud to becoming a proper sacrifice. Trouble brews in the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning. Some dubcon intercrural sex in this chapter.

The door was dark in color, it felt heavy on his hands and he hesitated opening it.

Behind him, Zack was smiling.

“Come on, Cloud, they’re not going to eat you.”

Cloud frowned, “Not helping, Zack.”

The man smirked and leaned over him, “If you’re not going to do it, I will.”

“W-wait. I’m not ready.”

Cloud pursed his lips in apprehension as the door to the classroom was opened. And there, he stared at the class in wonder. There were perhaps twenty other children but there was a clear divide in the colors of their clothes.

Black robes and white robes sitting at opposite sides.

“Ahh, we were wondering when you’ll come in. Class, we have a new student joining us today, his name is Cloud Strife.”

Cloud looked behind him and saw Zack give him a wave before leaning back against the window, pulling his hood over his face to obscure his features.

Cloud inhaled and exhaled. He went up to the teacher and stared at his new classmates, if they could be called that.

“I’m pleased to meet you.”

That was all he said.

And they kept murmuring. Cloud could catch some of the whispers.

“He’s our king’s chosen sacrifice.”

“So we have to be nice to him?”

“Can’t touch him. He even has a pureblood as his guard. Look at him. Look at that sword. He’s probably a General.”

“Stop staring, he’s already looking at us.”

Cloud’s lip trembled as he looked at the black hooded vampires. He then looked to the side and saw the white robed people avoiding eye contact.

“Why don’t you sit down at the front, next to Aerith.”

Cloud blinked and saw an older girl who waved at him. She was wearing white too and somehow their clothes shared a similar pattern.

He summoned what was left of his courage and sat beside the girl who gave him a pleasant smile.

“I’m Aerith. Cloud, Zack told me all about you.”

Cloud pulled out his leather bag and took out a notebook before asking her, “How do you know Zack?”

“Oh… I’m his sacrifice.”

Aerith had a small blush on her cheeks as she said that but quickly recovered, “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, okay? Oh, and… is your neck alright?”

Cloud self consciously touched the bandage on his neck and remembered the piercing green eyes.

The thought of his owner made him uncomfortable.

The thought of returning to Sephiroth’s chambers was something he already dreaded. Sephiroth had taken a lot of blood, and the past few days were spent in bed, sluggish and dazed as the man personally fed him food.

All the while, he worried endlessly about the villagers, and his mother but he couldn’t bring it in himself to ask.

It wasn’t until today that he got out of the gilded prison and the first thing they wanted him to do was go to school.

There was only a note from the Vampire King saying,

> _I would not have it for you to become inept with your studies. While your blood is a delicacy, I would like to pick at your mind as well. You will be my companion for the foreseeable future. Do well in class and I shall reward you._

But it only left Cloud feeling out of his depth. Of course he would seem like an idiot to the wise old king for only knowing what he knew. It didn’t help that he grew from a town that didn’t really have access to good education.

The lessons were unfamiliar to him. And he was left stumbling along, and if it were not for Aerith who carefully tried to word difficult concepts to him, he didn’t know if he’d understand half as much.

“It’s okay. No one really expects you to get it right away. How about you ask for help? When they took me in, Zack gave me a private tutor. It helps a lot.”

Cloud wasn’t sure if he wanted to spend the rest of his time studying some more, but he knew that Sephiroth was rather expectant, and maybe the man would stop giving him the cold shoulder if he was actually into it.

“Thanks. I’ll try that.”

For that day, they tackled Math. Science. Literature. History, and finally Culture at which the rest of the Vampires started leaving one by one.

There was also a blonde human that left.

“Who is that?”

“Oh, Rufus. The son of the president. I’d stay away from him. He’s a bit rude.”

Cloud stared at the retreating blonde who glanced back at him with a stoney expression.

* * *

“Done? How was it?”

Zack greeted Cloud and Cloud just frowned and sighed. Zack then turned to look at Aerith but said nothing.

Aerith looked away.

“So the two of you are friends already?” Zack asked.

Cloud nodded, “Aerith was helpful in class. She’s my seatmate.”

Zack ruffled his hair, “That’s good. I’m on orders to watch over you and give you a tour.”

“I’ll go back then. I’ll see you tomorrow, Cloud!” Aerith gave a wave and pulled her backpack tighter, going into a brisk walk, clearly uncomfortable.

Zack watched his sacrifice move away, he then turned to Cloud and held out his hand.

“Must be troublesome, having to fit in and all that. I can’t say I know the feeling. Come on, this way.”

Cloud didn’t want to ask Zack what seemed like a private question. Why was Aerith so hesitant around him? Why didn’t he bother talking to her? Wasn’t she his sacrifice?

* * *

Zack pulled on a pair of shades and left his hood up. The afternoon sun was peeking from the horizon. The sky, a terrifying orange.

An age old feeling of anxiousness came to grip him, and he stood there, his mind going autopilot, almost wanting to go home, trying to look for a place to hide because Vampires were going to be roaming the streets soon.

But he knew it was funny, because he was in Midgar, and there was no reason for him to be worried about that. And he had no home.

Zack stopped walking and turned to look at him.

“You’re tense.”

Cloud looked up and saw Zack’s blue eyes glint against the sunlight. And his perfect visage was staring him down.

He took a step back, afraid.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. No one is. What’s wrong, Cloud?”

Cloud tried to calm himself and inhaled shakily.

Zack sighed, and knelt down. He pulled Cloud into his arms which made Cloud gasp in surprise.

And soon, Cloud felt the tension leaving him, but whatever Zack did made his body feel like jelly again.

“There. You know I can’t keep doing this all the time you feel terrified. But for now, this is probably the best.”

Cloud nodded, his mind strangely agreeable.

Zack sighed and carried him in his arms.

They were out of the school grounds and approaching the parking lot, leaves from the courtyard blowing around. A car was waiting. A different one from before that didn’t have a roof.

Cloud was strapped to the passenger seat and Zack pulled down the lever, and the backrest collapsed backwards.

Staring at the orange sky was so strange. Cloud reached up to it. Trying to capture the movement of purple and white clouds, his namesake.

Zack smiled at him, taking a seat and placing his hand on the gear.

“I’ll take you to a place where I go when I feel troubled… If you don’t want to talk, I won’t force ya.”

Cloud tilted his head to watch at Zack who pressed a finger on the side of the wheel and the car hummed to life.

Cloud missed his mother.

Even when living in Nibelheim wasn’t perfect.

He missed the routine. Living in Midgar, as a sacrifice to the Vampire king felt unreal.

“You know. They ring bells when it’s time for the sun to go down, back home,” Cloud found himself saying.

“Yeah?”

“And then, we all have to lock up.”

Zack combed his hair and glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he held the wheel with his right hand.

Cloud didn’t say anything else, because he didn’t want to say what was bothering him. He was still upset with Zack, for failing him. At least inside his mind.

The man promised to protect him. But when Sephiroth ordered him to strip, Zack didn’t do anything. He knew it was normal. He knew it was just part of the ceremony. But it left him wondering, will Zack turn a blind eye to the things that were “normal” to vampires too?

What if it was normal for Sephiroth to drink him dry? Would Zack just let it happen because he can’t go against his king?

Cloud didn’t know. He really didn’t want to find out. But his hopes weren’t too high.

The streets were empty, and Cloud noticed that they were going down the plate. As they went down from the highway, Cloud watched the sky disappear.

* * *

“It’ll get better. I told you before, Sephiroth’s not that bad. You just got to get to know him a little more.”

Cloud frowned and said nothing.

They were in the slums now. And the only lights were from the buildings and the streetlights.

“I’ve known him since I was small. He’s pretty intimidating. But he’s someone I trust with all my heart. Although he doesn’t compare to my sire.”

“Your sire?”

“Yeah. It’s like a vampire parent. Not all vampires can have children, and Angeal couldn’t have any, so he decided to turn me… You see, Cloud, I was human before.”

Cloud looked at Zack in shock.

“But I have enough of mother’s blood in me that I’m considered a pureblood. At least in their eyes.”

Cloud blinked at this. He had a question at the tip of his tongue but Zack pulled over. Next to a Mausoleum of sorts. It had five pillars and an elaborate roof on top. The floor had twisting spirals of gold.

It was next to a church, and it looked nondescript, but when Cloud looked behind him, there were walls around the property, and it was heavily guarded.

It hung next to a pillar that supported the plate.

“I can’t really remember much of my life back then. Jenova has several children, and one of them was Angeal. You see. Jenova is like the mother of all Vampires. And Sephiroth is her favorite child, or so, and Angeal is like, just one of the many children and he chose me.”

Zack reached over and unbuckled Cloud.

Cloud saw Zack leaving the car so he followed his cue.

“Where are we?”

“I just call it the crypt. It’s just where most of the purebloods sleep. It’s connected to the castle, but I prefer taking the scenic route. Come on.”

Cloud watched as the lights lit up when they entered and a door erupted from the ground of the innocuous looking tomb in the middle of the structure.

Zack bit the tip of his finger and smeared it over the door.

Which opened.

Cloud opened his mouth and closed it.

“It’s some vampire magic. I don’t know how it works. Only that it does.”

The passage kept going underground and it made Cloud a little claustrophobic.

It opened to a wide chamber and he could see a couple of coffins but they kept moving forward, and downwards.

“If you ever get tired, let me know. I can carry you.”

Cloud shook his head. And then he saw a lake of water.

Zack kept moving forward towards it, and when he got near, steps appeared from the middle.

The chamber felt more rough now, more… ancient looking.

The sides of the wall were wet, and water was dripping from above. Greenish looking water.

The lights were flickering a little.

“Almost there, Cloud.”

As they crossed the water filled chamber, they got to the end which opened to a garden filled with white flowers.

On the wall, half buried in it, there was a beautiful lady, asleep.

“Who is this?”

“Mother… or what’s left of her.”

Cloud stared at Jenova and he could have sworn her pink eyes settled on him. Jenova’s skin was light blue, and she had a wing extended behind her, and it was gigantic. Her hair was silver. Just like Sephiroth’s.

But parts of her body were missing. She was missing her right arm.

“What do you mean?” Cloud asked, forcing his eyes away from the intimidating woman.

“It’s just part of her. She’s always around us… but never completely there. Mother prefers to sleep here until the time comes she wants to wake again.”

And then, there was a glass coffin on the far right, and Zack pointed at it.

“That’s Angeal. He’s sleeping too. I bet he knows I’m here but stubbornly just wants to stay asleep.”

Cloud watched as Zack pressed his head against the glass. Looking up almost reverently upon his sire.

“Why… is he sleeping?”

“You know that we can’t die. I mean, if you really try hard enough, you can kill us but it’s almost impossible to do so for us purebloods, this is the closest to death we have. Some of us crave the same nothingness that death brings. The only thing I have left of him is his sword. I’m keeping it for him so he can use it again once he wakes up.”

Cloud frowned. Zack took out his sword and said to himself, “What do you say old man, are you ready to take it back from me, or am I going to hold it for you some more?”

Intrigued, Cloud stepped closer towards the glass coffin, staring up at a man who had similar features with Zack. The same dark hair. A soft look on the man’s face. He looked at peace.

There was a white wing, folded around his front.

“A lot of things happened in the past. And… Angeal wasn’t himself. I had to stop him. And Sephiroth helped… but in the end, Angeal said he hurt everyone too much from what he did, so he decided to do this… to atone.”

Cloud looked at Zack who sat down on the blue green grass, took off his sword and placed it beside him. The man stretched his arms, popping sounds filling the otherwise quiet chamber and laid down, propping an arm on one cheek and smiling at Cloud.

“So, this is where I go when I feel troubled. Despite what happened, Angeal was a pretty good mentor for me. He helped me and taught me everything I knew as a vampire. He would have spoiled you rotten, if he was with us.”

Cloud hesitated and looked at Zack, “What did he do?”

Zack was smiling but Cloud knew there was a solemn edge to his voice, “He tried to help humans in the past. Killed some of our kin. He hated being a Vampire despite being born one. So… he started a rebellion. With Genesis. But while we were able to bring back Genesis to our side, Angeal was a different story. It’s stupid really. I think it’s because of me that he even got into that mess.”

Cloud sat beside Zack and placed a hand on the vampire’s shoulder.

“At least… he’s still there.”

“Yeah. No need to comfort me or anything. I’m over it. What about you, settling in yet?”

“No.”

Zack looked more at ease and said, “Why not? Sephiroth giving you hell?”

“No… it’s not that. Sephiroth has been kind to me. But he’s scary. And everything is scary. All my life, I’ve been told that I should avoid Vampires but now I’m expected to live with one and… interact with them… it’s… it’s not easy.”

Cloud just finished it lamely, hugging his knees.

“And… and… he just ordered everyone… in Nibelheim… dead. I’m… I don’t know how to feel about that. Nibelheim was still my hometown. But knowing that everyone died because… because they hurt me. I’m scared. What if other people hurt me? Will they die too?”

Zack nodded along.

“Yeah. Sephiroth doesn’t really care about other humans half as much as he does with his family. I don’t think it’ll change anytime soon. But. At least he cares for you.”

Cloud’s blue eyes met Zack’s.

“Does he really? What if all he wants is my blood?”

“There’s more than just sucking your blood when it comes to being a sacrifice, Cloud. So much more. It’s the knowledge that you’re responsible for a creature that solely depends on you. Sacrifices are so revered, because you live a life that pleases us, and provide us precious blood. It makes us hella protective. So, I think what Sephiroth did back there, while incredibly harsh, was just… right? If someone were to hurt Aerith, for example, I’d make that someone pay too.”

Cloud turned away, and asked, “Why are you so cold to her? She looked hurt.”

“You can tell huh? Well… I don’t know how to say this right. Aerith is a growing girl. And it’s only normal that she looks up to me. She started having this crush and I don’t like her that way.”

Cloud blushed at that, “I didn’t need to know that.”

“Oh but you do. In fact, it’s important that you do… It’s almost a given. Most owners end up forming some form of relationship with their sacrifices. But in our case, I’m not interested in her that way. At least not yet.”

“Will you ever be?” Cloud asked bluntly. Wondering if his newfound friend had a chance.

“Who knows? You can’t force feelings to magically appear.”

Cloud bit his lip. “I guess.”

* * *

Cloud was brought to the castle gates and passed over to the servants. They led him back towards Sephiroth’s chambers. The maze of hallways and staircases was difficult to navigate but eventually he got there.

He was bathed and changed into night clothes. He climbed up and parted the canopy. The sides of the bed had those white lacy curtains, and the servants untied it and closed it up.

Somehow it made him feel safer, like he had a very thin barrier protecting him from everything else. Stupid as that might sound.

In the end, they never got to visit the other places he had to visit. He knew there was time for that in the future. Cloud spent the rest of the time in the crypt in companionable silence with Zack that eventually gave Cloud the opportunity for a nap.

And now he was wide awake at night.

And nervous.

There was the sound of metal sliding against the floor and Cloud watched as the blurry form of Sephiroth came through from the archway.

Cloud opened the curtain and briefly saw a glimpse of Sephiroth’s blood soaked hair.

He froze immediately, and when Sephiroth’s eyes turned towards him, Cloud flinched and let go of the curtain, pressing himself against the pillows, inhaling sharply.

‘Don’t come near me.’

The sound of water was heard from the adjoining bathroom.

And Cloud could hear his heartbeat picking up.

Maybe if he closed his eyes, he’ll fall asleep and wake up without Sephiroth, or wake up and he’ll see his mother again.

Wake up, and find out he wasn’t a sacrifice.

Cloud ground his teeth down and forced himself to relax. But his fists kept curled beside him.

Instead, he wormed himself under the covers, and brought it up to his eyes. Hiding.

Outside, he could see Midgar’s lights, casting different colors on the ceiling.

The castle felt cold.

Seconds passed.

And after what felt like an eternity, the bed dipped.

Sephiroth’s hair stuck to his back, but a few strands trailed down, leaving wet droplets on the blanket. The towel lay behind the man.

“You’re scared. I can hear your heartbeat. It’s so loud. Relax.”

And Cloud felt a hand clasp his own, and Cloud saw it, his fingers having dug enough for welts to form.

“Don’t do this again. I dislike it when you hurt yourself.”

Cloud looked up at green eyes.

Cloud found his voice, just a whisper, “I won’t… I’m sorry.”

Sephiroth considered him. The man tilted his chin upwards, and Cloud’s eyes widened when the man pressed his lips on his. Just like that.

“Good boy.”

Sephiroth’s touch was firm, down his neck, teasing the bandage away. Slowly. Sephiroth licked his lips. Cloud wondered if Sephiroth was hungry.

“How’s your day, Cloud?”

“It was nice. I made a friend in class. And Zack took me to see Angeal… and Jenova.”

“Did he? What did it feel like to gaze upon our mother, Cloud?”

“I don’t know… I found her pretty. She feels awake. Even though she’s asleep.”

“That’s because she is. She’s with us. Her consciousness is spread out to her brethren. She’s pleased you’ve come to visit.”

Cloud just nodded, unsure of what else to say. Sephiroth always looked like he could see into his soul and lying down underneath the half naked vampire who was only wearing a bathrobe made him uncomfortable.

“I’d like to drink from you again, Cloud.”

Cloud hesitated before saying shyly, “G-go ahead…”

Cloud looked away, barring his neck and unwrapping the bandage slowly. He learned from school that it was never a good idea to deny their masters blood.

It was considered an opportunity to be able to provide for them.

He should be happy.

Sephiroth smirked, and a hand trailed down his chest.

And Cloud felt his heart beat faster. As the feeling of Sephiroth’s thrall settled on him. He moaned weakly as fingers traced the side of his cheek. White hair spilled over him as Sephiroth pressed his lips against his neck.

Kissing it.

Sucking at it.

Cloud’s hands curled like a fist until a hand pressed down on one, smoothing it open. Cloud remembered his promise and it was difficult, to try to relax because his skin felt like it was overheating and he didn't know what to do.

And then, there was the painful press of those teeth.

And the pain gave way to liquid pleasure.

“Hnghh.”

Cloud felt himself shudder, as molten heat curled in his belly and Sephiroth dragged his body upwards, pressing his fangs fully, down. A hand splayed open behind is back and head.

“Ahh…”

He could hear Sephiroth swallow greedily, gulping down his blood.

It made him feel weak, and dizzy.

And the fangs detached with a wet squelch.

“Kiss me.”

Cloud hesitated, before something in his head got pulled to obey. Before long, he was pressing his lips against his master’s, tasting his own blood.

And Sephiroth caressed his blonde hair, tongue diving in. Dominating him.

“Why are you so afraid of me, child?”

Cloud felt his cheeks heat up, “B-because… I don’t know… you enough… and yet you’re touching me.”

Sephiroth smirked, “We have all the time in the world to get acquainted. Don’t worry.”

Sephiroth traced a hand down his back.

“Turn around, keep your thighs together.”

And Cloud did just that, almost hesitant, but his mind felt like a blur, obeying the command.

He was staring down at the pillows as Sephiroth made him kneel. Sephiroth’s fangs grazed his neck teasingly, and the man pressed his lips against his shoulder, biting down at it.

Cloud shook, at the pain and started tearing up. And yet. It felt so good.

“Were you enjoying yourself with my General, Cloud? Do you prefer Zack’s company over mine?”

“N...no… m-master,” Cloud tried to deny it with a small voice.

“Lies. I can read your mind, Cloud. I should punish you for that.”

“Punish me?”

“Yes. I demand honesty from you at all times, Cloud.”

And Sephiroth’s hands slid down his pajamas, pulling it down, and exposing his buttocks in the air.

“You belong to me first, remember that. Your affection, your attention, your love, and all that you can ever offer. They’re mine. You’re mine.”

And Sephiroth untied his sash and pressed himself against the boy’s thighs. Rubbing against it whilst biting the boy’s neck, lightly, sucking out even more blood.

Cloud felt dizzy.

His vision blurred.

Sephiroth was touching him down there. And it felt too much.

What was he doing? What was Sephiroth doing to him? Cloud didn’t know.

But he felt limp, like a doll, just being used in ways Sephiroth saw fit.

And then, he felt as if he short circuited, as something came over him, something really hot and at that point, he was just a bundle of nerves like a bow pulled taut, he came, pearly streams of white dripping on the covers.

Sephiroth pushed him down the pillow, keeping his ass in the air and leaned over him, a hand over Cloud’s dick, his fingers playing with the cum that collected at the tip.

Cloud felt embarrassed not knowing what it was.

And Cloud twisted his head on the pillow and stared up at Sephiroth’s face whose lips were dangerously close to his.

“Say it, Cloud. Say that you’re mine.”

Cloud whispered it, “I’m yours.”

Sephiroth jerked against his legs and hips, rubbing against slowly and biting down Cloud's his back this time, and Cloud was gasping for breath. Totally spent.

* * *

Waking up, Cloud felt weak.

He stumbled out of bed, crawling and found himself in the bathroom soon enough. 

His body felt. Weird. Sticky… dried up white stuff, a stain on his otherwise white pajamas. There was blood all over his neck and back. He knew it was cleaned up but the wound reopened.

It hurt.

The thought of last night gave him a headache.

He didn’t understand what just happened.

Cloud stared at himself and leant against the mirror before turning the knob on the bathtub.

As he laid down there, his vision waned again.

* * *

“You fainted.”

Cloud could hear the faint beeping of a machine as his vision cleared up. Something was strapped to his wrist and he watched a tube connect to a bag of liquid. An IV drip.

“That’s because you drank too much. Cloud Strife is still a child after all.”

There was a bespectacled older looking man standing beside Sephiroth. He was wearing black, and had dark black eyes.

“But it is quite amazing isn’t it? For such a perfect sample to resurface after a millenia.”

Cloud didn’t understand what they were talking about.

“Fix him, then.”

“Ah, but these things take time. Let him rest. Your magic can only do so much.”

* * *

The doctors and nurses came and left, and they took samples of his blood. They left vials on the bed for him to drink.

It seemed like he was going to miss school today.

Sephiroth was in the living room, by the fireplace, and when it was time to feed him, the man carried him to the couch, feeding him with his fingers. Just pieces of fruit. And some soup.

Cloud had the comforter wrapped around his shivering body.

“Does it still hurt?” Sephiroth asked, gesturing at the bite marks.

“No… master.”

“You can call me by my given name. You’re not like the rest of the human slaves or servants, Cloud.”

The blonde boy turned his head away, and the fire crackled.

“Sephiroth, is my mom, alright?”

Sephiroth smoothed his hair back, and said, “I do not break my word. I spared her life. She’s been moved to another colony.”

Cloud didn’t know why but he could feel that asking about Claudia wouldn’t make Sephiroth happy at all.

“Thank you.”

Sephiroth waved his hand and Cloud watched as a sword materialized from thin air.

“You know I hold her life in my hands.”

Cloud’s heart sank.

“If I so wish it, I can easily take her life away.”

And Sephiroth laid down the sword, “In this continent, there exists no power greater than I, and among all the mortals, I have chosen you. It is an honor and yet I feel as if you do not like it here.”

Cloud knew there was no escape. The words cut through him like a blade.

“I…”

Sephiroth pricked his finger, and smeared the blood over Cloud’s neck. Cloud sighed as he felt the wound close up faster. The long sword vanished.

“Whatever your village fed you, most of them were lies. I do not wish to torture you if you do not deserve it. I will not hurt you needlessly. My role as your owner is to take care of you, and as my sacrifice, I only wish that you’d be pleasing.”

Cloud knew that much.

But he was still scared.

“There are others among my kin that would gladly punish you for your behavior… Perhaps some training is in order.”

Sephiroth stood up.

“Come. Follow me.”

Cloud clutched at his blanket and his bare feet followed Sephiroth out of the living room and out into the balcony that overlooked midgar.

The moon was out and silver hair was swaying in the wind. “Do you trust me, Cloud?”

Cloud felt small compared to the towering form.

He wanted to say no. But he knew he had to say yes.

Sephiroth smirked at him holding out his hand.

Cloud took it. And the next thing he knew, Sephiroth had him sitting on the balcony railings. The cold marble made him shiver.

“If you were to fall from this height, you will die, Cloud.”

Cloud looked down, and that was when Sephiroth pushed him backwards.

And Cloud fell.

Was he going to die now?

* * *

But when he blinked his eyes opened, he was wrapped up in Sephiroth’s arms, who merely held his gaze.

Green eyes twisted in concern..

“S-Sephiroth?”

“Shh… it’s alright, Cloud. It’s just an illusion. Know that I would never let you die. No matter what happens. I know you still don’t trust me, but I forgive you because I know you’re trying.”

Cloud shook, and found himself seeking comfort. He stilled the tears that kept wanting to fall down and Sephiroth kept rubbing his back. He was still shaken from thinking he almost lost his life. He sniffed. “Sorry… for not being good enough.”

Sephiroth pressed his lips on the top of his hair.

“It’s strange. Mortals fear death so much while we do not care for it.”

Was Sephiroth lonely?

Cloud wondered, and he reached up, wondering how the Vampire king could ever be, when he had his mother, and his loyal subjects. Cloud felt his thoughts quiet down the longer he stared at Sephiroth's eyes.

“I have a gift for you, Cloud.”

And Cloud watched as Sephiroth took out a golden necklace from the pocket of his pants. He held it before Cloud and the necklace glinted against the city lights and evening sky. It looked expensive.

“This will allow me to find you, wherever you are. Wear it at all times.”

There was a dewdrop of green as the pendant, and dots of white gems at the end.

Cloud stared at it, transfixed as Sephiroth placed it around his neck.

“I’m leaving. Shinra wishes for my presence in Wutai. But I will be back once I have conquered the region.”

Cloud was led back down and he clung to the hem of Sephiroth’s robes, asking, “When will you be back?”

“Soon. I’ll be gone for a week at most. I will have Zack guard you while I’m away.”

Cloud looked down at his bare feet.

“But don’t get too attached, Zack’s loyalty doesn’t belong to me yet.”

“W-why…?”

“This is not the first time that man has tried to take something that belongs to me.”

Cloud felt his throat close up. Zack didn’t feel like the type of person that would steal things and he wanted to argue that he wasn’t just some possession.

But wasn’t he one? At the end of the day?

Sephiroth carried him to bed, and asked him to drink the vials that were prepared for him. Cloud did so, and instantly felt drowsy.

* * *

Cloud found himself dressed in white and gold tassels, just part of the procession that saw off the Vampire purebloods. Sephiroth had the army before him, and he was dressed in military gear. The choppers were neatly lined up from the horizon as more and more vampires began climbing up.

Sephiroth disappeared with them.

Zack was beside Cloud.

“Do you think you’ll miss him?”

Cloud wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to.

“Come on, you’ll be late for school.”

* * *

The lessons were difficult to understand. And he found that he couldn’t focus.

How could he miss someone who he didn’t even want in his life?

Aerith kept trying to cheer him up, drawing smiley faces on her notes that she shared with him.

She even waved a hand in front of his face, but Cloud kept flashing back towards his owner’s face.

Knowing that when he came back to the castle, he would have blessed silence. Privacy. He’d be alone. He’d sleep alone. In that big room.

He was going to be alone.

And Cloud found himself trembling.

“Oh… Cloud. If you weren’t feeling well, you should have stayed at home. Wait. Let me call Zack.”

* * *

Cloud was just sobbing and Zack watched him helplessly.

“What’s wrong, buddy?”

Cloud tried to wipe his eyes.

“W-what if… he gets hurt? I didn’t even say goodbye.”

Cloud looked up at blue eyes.

“Ahh. Don’t worry, Sephiroth’s strong. Stronger than me. I’d be surprised if someone can even put a scratch on him. I’ve never seen him bleed.”

Cloud looked up at Zack who grinned at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. And if you want, you can always send him a message,” Zack took out a black phone and the screen opened up.

“Come on. It’s better to send it now than feel bad about it all week.”

Cloud hesitated before taking Zack’s phone… unfamiliar with the device.

“You’ve never had one? Not even in Nibelheim?”

Cloud shook his head.

“Ah… okay. Do you want me to call him for you?”

Cloud shook his head vigorously.

“Just a message then?”

Cloud nodded. And Zack plopped his palm on his head.

“So what do you want to say?”

There was a pause as Cloud tried to organize his thoughts. He didn’t want to send a long message so he settled with something simple that he hoped would convey his feelings. “Please be safe.” Cloud said shyly.

“Aww, Cloud. Anything else?”

“Come back soon?”

Zack showed him the message and Cloud nodded.

> _Please be safe. Come back soon._
> 
> _From Cloud._
> 
> _PS: He looked so sad he was crying - Zack_

“Ah, let’s send him a photo too.”

“Will you show up in the photo?” Cloud asked, wondering if the rumors were real.

“Of course. What have they been telling you?”

Cloud shyly smiled up at the camera and Zack placed an arm over him.

And then Cloud curled down on the floor. His cheeks were so red, Cloud pressed his hands against it. Zack was laughing and the man snapped another photo. Eventually Cloud recovered and stood up, leaning on to the wall outside the classroom for support.

“Did you send it?” Cloud said.

And Zack’s phone rang, with a message.

> _Tell him not to worry._

“Aren’t you two adorable?”

* * *

They left the school, and Cloud was brought by Zack down to Sector 0. It was a facility underground and underneath the slums. It was where they stored a humongous amount of blood.

“This comes from all the adults in Gaia that we control. The facility is pretty cold, to keep the blood fresh. That’s why they want you to wear that bulky jacket. Then it’s shipped out to the places where we need it.”

Cloud watched his breath fog curiously. It felt like Nibelheim all over again.

“What happens if vampires don’t drink blood?” Cloud asked.

“Well, what happens if you don’t eat, Cloud?” Zack asked rhetorically.

“I go hungry?”

Zack placed a hand on the metal railings and leaned against the glass that showed how the bags were neatly stored in neat rows and columns several meters high. Robots were taking different bags from different levels, dropping them in white styrofoam boxes filled with blue pillows Cloud assumed was ice.

“Yeah, the same goes for us. The difference is, some of the younger ones who can’t control their hunger, go on a frenzy and start killing people.”

Cloud was taken aback.

“So it’s important to watch the young ones.”

“Come on, there’s even more on the other side.”

* * *

The other side was a large courtyard. There was an artificial sky, and an artificial sun.

Cloud turned pale as Zack held his hand.

“This is a prisoner camp, where we hold those who fought against the vampire rule. Instead of just killing them, we let them live. They’re a little wonky, because Shinra says it’s easier to control them that way. This is one place you don’t want to end up in, Cloud. Sacrifices who betray their masters often end up here.”

Zack just let him watch.

Cloud saw people wandering aimlessly. Lying on the floor. Or rolling on the floor. Most of them were wrapped up in white suits that hugged their upper body.

And some were being carted by black robed vampires. Their blood was taken from them in large amounts. And Cloud looked sick when he saw a lady openly defecating by the wall.

“It’s cruel.”

“I know, but I feel that it’s only right, your people hunted us down, those weaker were tortured with sunlight and starved to death. At least we keep them healthy here.”

Cloud shivered. He didn’t want to argue. He didn’t have the strength for it.

And as they passed what felt like a maze to Cloud, they stopped at another glass panel.

“Aren’t those children?”

“Yep. Some of them get pregnant. And they end up here. If any of them end up with good blood, we let them go as sacrifices for other vampires.” Zack said cheerfully, as if he was just talking about animals.

“...I see someone familiar. Isn’t that… Tifa!?”

Zack zeroed on the brown haired girl that was sitting hunched up in one corner. Her mouth upturned into a frown and she was trying to kick the vampire who had a syringe with him.

“You know her?”

“She’s from Nibelheim. I thought… everyone’s dead?”

“Someone might have spared her. Must be her blood. Well, I don’t think you’re allowed to talk to her, but if you ask Sephiroth, maybe he’ll let you. Who knows.”

Cloud looked away as the vampire pressed Tifa down on the floor. He didn’t want to see what happened next..

* * *

He was shaken from the tour and Zack sighed.

“I didn’t really want to show it to you, but Sephiroth wanted you to see everything. Just so you know what’s going on around here. I know it’s not pretty.”

“But you told me you were different.” Cloud accused.

Zack sighed, “The rest of Midgar is safe. You’ve seen it. But things like that...Even if I want to help, it’s not like I can go against everyone.It’s not… my place. I’m better off killing things. Because that’s what I do.”

There was only silence and Cloud stubbornly kept staring at his feet.

“Come on, there’s a good bakery in the slums that might cheer you up.”

Cloud followed Zack to his car, and got out, walking at a slower pace, wondering if he can just run away.

But where?

Everywhere in the city, there were vampires and he knew that his face was probably well known.

Just a while ago, he saw a video of him, staring at Sephiroth’s retreating figure from this morning, a reporter saying, “Our King has set off to eliminate the rebels from the West! Wutai will finally be brought down to its knees.”

Cloud sighed, and just sat on one of the tables, staring at his glass. He took a pitcher and poured himself water, swinging his legs back and forth.

There were other humans in the slums, more so than the upper plate.

They were chatting amiably.

“I made a few thousand Gil, just letting him have a taste you know.”

“Oh no, Erika, that’s not good at all.”

“But he’s been very persistent. And he pays well.”

“What’s the world coming to?”

Cloud tilted his chair back, and just inhaled the fresh scent of bread. Butter. And Cinnamon in the air.

A white mug with a red handle was plopped in front of Cloud.

“Drink up.”

“What is it?”

“I asked for what kids liked nowadays and the girl on the counter said hot-chocolate.”

Cloud touched the mug and flinched.

“Careful, it’s hot. Here let me.”

Zack took the mug and began blowing at it.

Cloud took the tray on the opposite side and began eating the bread instead. Somehow, now that he’s actually out of the dreary place, he was actually very hungry.

The bread was still moist, from the slab of butter inside it.

And there were sugary looking things.

“Not too much okay? I don’t know what your diet is, so you’re only getting this once.”

“My diet?”

“Yeah, I told you, gotta watch everything that you eat, because it affects the taste of your blood. Eating sweet things makes your blood a little sweeter. I know Sephiroth has a preference for bitter stuff.”

Cloud raised his eyebrow, “How do you know that?”

“Uh,” Zack scratched his hair and leaned closer and started lowering his voice, “Just so you know. There’s an underground fanclub for Sephiroth. They call themselves Silver Elite. I just happened to join them… they share random stuff about him, that’s all.”

Cloud blinked innocently up at Zack, “What’s a fanclub?”

* * *

“I just gotta pick up Aerith. You don’t mind don’t you?”

Cloud shook his head and soon they were driving up the plate and stopped into one modestly sized home which had two floors and a patio. Aerith was tending to a garden inside the white walls.

Cloud hesitantly stopped behind Zack and peeked at Aerith who was squatting as she observed her plants.

“Growing flowers again?”

“Yeah, They started blooming,” Aerith shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and plucked a couple of yellow and white flowers into her basket.

“Are you ready?”

“Let me just get a ribbon,”

Cloud watched as Aerith disappeared inside the house and came out with a red ribbon. She tied the flowers together with a bow and smiled up at both of them. “Come on then.”

Cloud took the passenger seat as he was accustomed to and Aerith saw this and entered the rear. Above, it started raining and Zack pushed a button which slowly pulled over a roof above them. The windows closed up and Zack turned up the AC.

Then, the vampire reached into a compartment next to Cloud’s seat, pulling out a brown bag.

“Have some.” Zack passed it behind them. Cloud nervously twiddled his thumbs as he watched Aerith happily snack on the pastries and bread.

“Where are we going next?”

“Just dropping her off to Elmyra, her mother. She gets to see her once a month.”

“You’re welcome to say hi, Cloud. I’ve been telling mom all about you!”

“Uhh…” Cloud wasn’t sure if he could.

“Sorry, Aerith. I’ve got orders to bring him back to the castle.”

Aerith frowned and then smiled, “Maybe, some other time, when you’re free?”

Cloud replied lamely, “Okay.”

Freedom kind of felt like a dream now. But he was happy he wasn’t stuck in Sector 0. He didn’t like where he was but knowing that there were other people who were suffering, he couldn’t help but feel lucky.

And even if it was wrong of him to think so, he couldn’t exactly help it.

“Maybe I should just become a driver instead. That’s what I do all the time in the city. Ain’t fun, I tell you.” Zack complained.

And Cloud laughed, “What else would you be doing otherwise?”

“Oh, you know, the big stuff. I wanna do the slashing and tearing. Raiding. Hunting monsters and rebels. That sort.”

Cloud watched Zack’s eyes light up and moments like this, when the man was acting like an excited kid, it was difficult to remember that Zack was a vampire.

He didn’t mind Zack’s driving too. He drove really smoothly, and he didn’t break harshly. It was a smooth ride, and it helped that there was little to no traffic in the city.

Sector five slums had another church, and there was a large screen that showed Sephiroth talking. A live feed of the destruction of Wutai.

It looked a little bit more cluttered and less well maintained than the other districts, but at the edge of the sector, there was a house and Aerith excitedly left the car once Zack parked beside it.

Someone that didn’t look like Aerith came out and bowed to them.

* * *

While going up to the castle, Cloud heard something explode from the distance.

“What was that?”

And Zack’s phone started ringing.

The man cursed.

And Zack gave an order, “I want the city on lock down. Stop the trains. Inspect every ID. And don’t let anyone out. These rats have gotten in but they’ll never get out.”

And the engine revved, as Cloud held on to the arm of the seat as Zack sped up the highway.

“Hold on tight, Cloud. Gotta get you to the castle as fast as I can.”

And soon, Zack deposited him in Sephiroth’s living room.

The man was pacing back and forth, talking to himself.

“I knew it was strange. Maybe they have someone from the inside leaking out info. How can they plan the attack when the rest of our troops aren’t here?”

Cloud plopped himself on the couch as he watched Zack connect to Sephiroth, and the screen in the living room opened up to Sephiroth’s face.

“I should have heeded your warning. We just finished interrogating some of the rebels. Has anything else been damaged in Midgar?”

“Only the reactor. They said they caught one of the spies. He’s from Wutai, but his ID says otherwise. They’ve found a way to break the identification chip.”

“Have Scarlet work on fixing that.” Sephiroth said, “And Cloud, stay there until it’s safe. You will not be allowed to step out of my chambers, understand?”

The vampire looked dead serious and Cloud nodded, feeling small as he hugged the pillow.

“Take him to the bedroom. I want to speak with you privately, Zack.”

* * *

“Sorry about this buddy.”

And Cloud heard the door click.

When Cloud tested the knob, it was locked.

He sighed. Then went back to bed.

Cloud looked out and saw that one of the glowing green buildings was on fire. There were countless people trying to put it out, but the blaring sirens could be heard, even if it was a tiny smidgen of sound.

Somewhere out there, some people were still fighting against the Vampires. Fighting for freedom, for humanity.

Cloud wondered if one day, he’ll be strong enough to fight for his freedom too, or will he be unable to leave?

When Sephiroth told him to stay, Cloud knew he was going to obey.

Not just because Sephiroth held his mother hostage.

But because he wanted to prove Sephiroth wrong, that he could trust him. That he can be someone worthy of his master.

And, Cloud knew it was wrong for him to think so. He didn't even know why he felt that way.

But did it matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I feel like right now, *drops a chapter and runs away*. Now I have to go and feed my pet snake.


End file.
